


Expuestos al sol

by UchiwaHachi



Series: ¿Cuál es el daño en que un sueño de fin a la tristeza y alegría? [2]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Espero que hayan leído SQ, F/M, Reencarnación implícita, Spoilers para Senyuu F5, Yo sé que en el fondo Rchimedes se preocupaba por Shion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiwaHachi/pseuds/UchiwaHachi
Summary: Lake es el más feliz, encontrando a un alma afín en su nuevo joven vecino, Crea. La cuarta silla del comedor es llenada por el amigo de Lake, y Cecily se siente aliviada en secreto porque entonces Rchimedes no seguirá viendo el asiento vacío con una mirada de lejana contemplación.Es una vida tranquila donde pasan sus días juntos como una pequeña familia. Sin embargo, a veces Cecily se pregunta si Rchimedes quería un segundo hijo. Después de todos estos años no tendría ningún sentido, pero a veces se pregunta si cuando ve a las familias de varios hijos, la silla vacía del comedor o los viejos juguetes de Lake, si  querría un hijo menor para consentir.
Relationships: Cecily/Rchimedes I (Senyuu.), Crea & Rchimedes I (Senyuu.), Rchimedes I & Ross | Creasion
Series: ¿Cuál es el daño en que un sueño de fin a la tristeza y alegría? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834654





	Expuestos al sol

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces volví a leer Senyuu después de no poder encargar el manuscrito de Haruhara y deprimirme. Recuerdo haber leído un comentario en algún lugar sobre cómo Rchimedes nunca se preocupó por Shion, y entonces vi el nacimiento de Dezember, la canción de Hakujitsu por King gnu sonó de fondo y las piezas se alinearon en su lugar.

Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo y una cuidadosa decisión, compran la casa que está en la capital del reino, agitada pero alegre, cercana a los lugares necesarios, en un barrio tranquilo. 

Cecily piensa en una casa pequeña con dos recámaras, comedor, sala y baño, sin embargo Rchimedes les consigue una de tres recámaras, dos baños, estudio, comedor y sala. Ella está inconforme con el dinero extra para las habitaciones innecesarias, pero los papeles ya están firmados así que se mudan a su nuevo hogar.

Lake es el más feliz, encontrando a un alma afín en su nuevo joven vecino, Crea. Los dos son unas cabezas huecas que gravitan en un centro de estupidez de retroalimentación mutua que un día terminará matándolos, por lo que Cecily intenta prohibir al niño fuer de su casa. Desafortunadamente, esto no funciona y sólo se vuelven más amigables frente a la adversidad.

La cuarta silla del comedor es llenada por el amigo de Lake, y Cecily se siente aliviada en secreto porque entonces Rchimedes no seguirá viendo el asiento vacío con una mirada de lejana contemplación. 

El estudio es rápidamente llenado de la investigacion incompleta de Rchimedes, sin embargo no parece pensar más en eso, en su lugar ayuda a Cecily con la panadería que ambos llevan. Se levanta a las cinco de la mañana para preparar las cosas mientras Cecily se levanta aún más temprano que eso, preparando el pan para vender mientras Lake aún duerme en el segundo piso.

Por las tardes, cuando todo se pone tranquilo, su esposo atiende el jardín, regando cuidadosamente las flores de cerezo que fueron cuidadosamente cultivadas por la vieja pareja de casados que residía en esta propiedad antes que ellos, los arbustos que cubren el túnel entre las cercas que Lake y Crea excavaron entre una de sus geniales ideas, y las flores de áster que rodean el patio como decoración, las favoritas de Cecily.

Es una vida tranquila donde pasan sus días juntos como una pequeña familia. Sin embargo, a veces Cecily se pregunta si Rchimedes quería un segundo hijo. Es una vieja historia olvidada sobre el corto embarazo que terminó en un aborto espontáneo, y en ese momento parecía que su esposo estaba más preocupada por ella que cualquier cosa. 

Después de todos estos años no tendría ningún sentido, pero a veces se pregunta si cuando ve a las familias de varios hijos, la silla vacía del comedor o los viejos juguetes de Lake, si Rchimedes querría un hijo menor para consentir.

Por lo tanto, ella no menciona nada, así como Rchimedes guarda silencia. Lake y Crea lo pasan desapercibido, con el filtro de visión de inocencia infantil que los mantiene apartados de los problemas de los adultos.

En el día de las madres, Lake le regala unas campanas de viento caseras, con pedazos de vidrio toscos pintados de púrpura y una flor de las que tanto ama en la parte superior. El dibujo es atroz, pero lo cuelgan con orgullo en la puerta de entrada, resonando el eco de notas dulces cuando la brisa gentil lo empuja, y bajando la pobre cosa a un lugar más seguro cuando el clima empeora. 

Cecily cree que la razón por la que su esposo se alegra cuando las escucha en el fondo es porque cuando Rchimedes era joven, su madre colgaba campanas de viento sobre el árbol de su patio, donde tendían una manta para hacer un picnic en los fines de semana cuando su padre tenía un descanso del trabajo.

Las primaveras pasan y Lake ya no es sólo un joven torpe con la voz quebrándose entre las oraciones. Se rindió a asistir a una educación media superior, decidiendo formar parte del ejército del rey como un soldado más. Ahí conoció a otro como él, un joven investigador de magia, Salt, llevándose sorprendentemente bien. 

Cecily afila su cuchillo con cuidado hasta que su borde puede cortar a madera sin aplicar demasiada fuerza. Su bate de béisbol está esperando con clavos sobresaliendo a los costados al lado de la puerta de entrada, y espera el total apoyo de su esposo en esto, quien es igualmente sobreprotector con su familia. No lo recibe.

Contrariamente a sus expectativas, Rchimedes parece extrañamente receptivo con el nuevo integrante del mismo modo en que pareció aceptar la llegada de Crea como un miembro más de la familia. Hay una especie de sabiduría en su mirada que hace que se detenga un momento a contemplar cuál debe ser el proceso de pensamiento de su esposo.

Técnicamente, aunque Salt es perezoso y glotón, es diligente cuando se pone serio y relativamente inteligente, o al menos un poco más que Lake. Es precavido donde su hijo es imprudente, y lógico donde Lake es creativo. Se complementan de alguna manera, sin embargo eso es sólo ver el lado positivo de la situación y no los muchos defectos obvios de la peor pareja del año, después de Lake y Crea, pese a que ya se rindió en esa frente.

“Salt es un buen niño” dice Rchimedes con una sonrisa transparente. Hay alegría y tristeza en partes iguales, por lo que supone que debe costarle dejar ir a Lake de la misma manera que a ella.

Un día los visita un hombre que parece que lleva el peso de muchos años más allá de los que debería en sus jóvenes hombros. Todavía lleva la bata como investigador y la placa en su pecho lo ubica como Alba Früling. “Escuché de mi compañero de trabajo que este lugar vende un buen café” les explica con una sonrisa amigable cuando se acerca a la caja registradora. 

Parece que necesita tres tazas para sobrevivir el resto del día, sin embargo nadie dice nada al respecto. Alba mira perezosamente alrededor mientras espera su café, pasando superficialmente los panes hasta que ve los brownies, donde decide pedir una docena. La compra es rápida y su visita corta.

Se vuelve algo frecuente. Alba visita en busca de café y termina comprando media docena de brownies. Rchimedes desliza una dona de chocolate a veces, cuando está de buen humor, el sol brillando afuera y el viento soplando amigablemente moviendo las campanillas en tintineos agradables al oído. 

A Lake le gusta hablar sobre la magia desde que conoció a Salt, desenterrando el interés de Rchimedes que acumuló polvo en un rincón olvidado de su mente todos estos años, todos sus archivos ocupando varias cajas que se guardaron en su estudio privado. 

Varias veces lo menciona, pero sobretodo son pequeños detalles que descubre de parte de Salt. Todos son cosas inútiles, pero igualmente lo hacen feliz. Incluso Crea, de quien sus visitan son más escasas desde que consiguió empleo como artificiero y se mudó más cerca del castillo ha escuchado de las peroratras. Sin embargo, quizás el único que lo escucha con interés y realmente lo entiende es Rchimedes. 

Palmea el hombro o la cabeza de Lake con orgullo, mirándolo emocionado por un tema que al que él mismo le dio vueltas en algún momento. A veces, incluso o corrige con algunos conceptos y fundamentos, que definitivamente se transmiten a Salt, porque regresa con buenas noticias sobre un progreso. Aunque en definitiva, no es más que un grano de arena en los avances que hace Alba. El joven parece más dedicado a ello de lo que fue el propio Rchimedes, piensa Cecily recordando las cajas en el estudio.

Semanas después entra un joven muchacho, se ve más joven que Alba con su brillante humor, pero seguramente de la misma edad, quizás un año o dos mayor que él. Sus ojos carmesí buscan con avidez entre las bandejas que se alinean en la entrada y un mechón de cabello azabache se anima cuando encuentra la sección de brownies. 

Rchimedes casi deja caer la bandeja de donas con glaseado de azúcar cuando ve al chico, y Cecily se pregunta si ve lo mismo que ella mientras se frota las manos húmedas en el delantal. Es una joven réplica de Lake, uno al lado del otro podrían pasar por gemelos exceptuando la obvia brecha de edad. Su comportamiento es casual, pero su objetivo fijo. 

“¿Gusta llevar algo en especial?” ofrece su esposo, sosteniendo una bandeja y las pinzas para el pan, mirando expectante al joven con una postura que gritaba nerviosismo. 

“Una docena de brownies por favor, y una taza de café descafeinado con leche” ordena, las palabras suenan como lista recitada al pie de la letra.

“En seguida” responde, luego “¿De casualidad eres conocido de Alba-kun?” 

“Ah, sí. Soy Ross” se presenta, es informal y no hay un rastro de tensión en su comportamiento, lo cual es básicamente lo contrario de lo que ha observado del joven investigador. Por un momento se pregunta si es otro holgazán despreocupado como Salt, sin embargo la confianza con la que se sostiene indican lo contrario.

El mundo parece descongelarse cuando Ross habla, y la tensión que cargaba Rchimedes se desploma al mismo tiempo que el humor que lo rodea se aclara un poco. “Ya veo, supongo que los brownies eran para ti” dice, pero suena más como un hecho que cualquier suposición, “Son clientes frecuentes, buenos chicos. Cada vez que vengan pueden tener media docena de brownies gratis”

No es una oferta infrecuente, dar un pilón a los clientes frecuentes para alentarlos a volver, hacerlos sentir bienvenidos. Sin embargo es ciertamente demasiado generosa para una persona que visita por primera vez y su compañero que se aparece ocasionalmente.

Es apenas un par de meses después cuando alrededor del reino se anuncia en la voz más alta que todos pueden encontrar. El joven investigador redescubrió la magia, finalmente, y comienzan a buscar una manera de ajustarla cómodamente para ayudar a los ciudadanos en sus vidas diarias. La capital festeja y la figura del gran mago se vuelve famosa.

El polvo de hadas para volar hacia un mundo de ensueños o el calor de una llama que ilumina cálidamente la habitación en colores variopintos se vuelven una fantasía que roza con la realidad, alegrando los corazones de los niños llenos de ideales que aspiran por ser como el gran mago. 

Las cajas en el estudio de Rchimedes son quemadas poco después. “Son inútiles” dice, “Así es como debió ser la magia desde el principio” 

Cecily no sabe los detalles sobre la investigación exacta de Rchimedes, pero mientras ve el cartón deformarse en trozos de cenizas y humo oscuro, piensa que una parte del peso que caía sobre sus hombros se levanta junto a él. 

Piensa, cuando ve la habitación extra que se dedicó como una habitación de invitados provisional y posteriormente como la habitación casual de Crea, ahora vacía como la de Lake, que lo que sea que perseguía a Rchimedes en una cuarta silla vacía, en una habitación extra lista para ser usada, en la caja de juguetes viejos en el ático, lo que vivía en las flores que cuida por las tardes y le sonríe con notas dulces junto a la gentil brisa, se levanta junto al humo para desaparecer eventualmente.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Rchimedes reencarnó en la línea de tiempo original, después de que Shion había fallecido. No se menciona, pero Cecily le dio el nombre de todos modos y plantó los áster en su memoria.  
> 2\. A pesar de frecuentar a los investigadores, Lake y Shion no se han encontrado.  
> 3\. Los juguetes que Lake usó eran similares a los de Shion.  
> 4\. Iba a escribir sobre la confesión de Rchimedes y Cecily bajo los Sakura, ya que me pareció un bonito detalle por cuando el alma de Rchimedes desaparece y un pétalo cae junto a Cecily. Al final no hubo tiempo.  
> 5\. Ross no es un soldado, ni tampoco un investigador. Se encontró de forma totalmente casual con Alba y exprimirá cada centavo de su billetera en busca de los mejores brownies que ha probado en su vida.  
> 6\. Cecily atribuye varias reacciones de Rchimedes a otras cosas, por lo que se podría decir que es una narradora poco confiable, llevándonos a pistas falsas. Sin embargo, para su crédito, al final sabe que todo está conectado y cómo se relaciona, incluso si no sabe lo que sucedió.  
> 7\. Por favor escuchen Hakujitsu e imaginen esto. Ese sentimiento. Voy a llorar.


End file.
